


All I Need Is You

by tommygirl



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season/Series 02, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post season two, Nathan wants out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampyreranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/gifts).



Peter opened the door to find Nathan standing there, looking like he was about to fall over, still wearing his hospital gown and a strange leather coat draped over his shoulders. Peter immediately reached out and wrapped his arm around Nathan and guided him to the couch. He said, “What the hell are you doing, Nathan?”

“I was going crazy in that hospital.”

“You were shot in the chest twice, Nate. You need…”

“I’m fine,” Nathan cut him off and groaned as he sat down.

Peter reached out, a panicked look on his face, and said, “Nathan?”

“Just sore. Calm down, Pete.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Nathan smiled at him and took Peter’s hand in his. He asked, “Want me to leave?”

“No, but…you’re not allowed to die on me, Nate. I won’t forgive you,” Peter said, inching closer to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Nathan, careful to keep from hurting him, and brought their lips together gently. The kiss deepened and it wasn’t long before Peter lost control, pressing against Nathan as Nathan’s fingers curled the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck.

When he could no longer go without another breath, Peter pressed his face into Nathan’s neck and said, “You need to rest, Nathan, not this.”

“I’ve spent the last two weeks resting. All I need is you.”

Peter smiled. After everything they had been through, Peter felt like there was so much to say, but he simply kissed Nathan again.

**Author's Note:**

> as part of the Holiday Drabble a Day - vampyreranger wanted Nathan/Peter, leather


End file.
